Serendipity
by KiaraEvs
Summary: "Even the most broken of hearts can find something bright without looking for it." After fourteen years, the Rebellion grew stronger than ever. The emperor himself found the Rebellion distasteful, a sinister smile crept up his shadowed expression as he sends Lord Vader to deal with them. Little to his knowledge, the Rebellion also has a hidden secret up their sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen years soared since the horrific **Jedi Purge**. A dreadful order was given that day, something not a single individual had predicted. It immediately turned the murky tides in the war of good versus evil. Commanders turning against their own brothers whom they had fought devotedly alongside for eons, and not a single regret reverberated from their unacceptable actions; they laid expressionless as the rifles ripped apart their fellow comrade's flesh.

During the procedure of the methodical purge, insignificant portion of fortunate Jedi's started fleeing from the war, everyone who managed to escape couldn't help but feel confused, hurt, angry, disappointed and by what the majority felt betrayal. It didn't take long for the Jedi temple to realize this catastrophic incident. The idea of evacuating everyone never touched the surface, the risk was too severe and therefore they all retreated into hiding, completely dismissing themselves from the war, concealing whom they once were, and remaining in complete solitude.

Time gradually passed. Jedi's were continued to be hunted down and killed on sight, this order was devised and imprinted in the minds of every individual by Emperor Palpatine himself. The Galactic Empire had their eye over certain areas, sections which required close observation before progressing onwards, over time more and more people started becoming brainwashed to become wary of the Jedi; this worked especially well due to the usage of propaganda, teaching everyone that the Jedi were the criminals and the villains of the war.

It seemed impossible to defeat the Empire, not a single person stepped against them, no one dared to speak against them, this is exactly what kept everyone in line… until a group of brave individuals started planning to combat against the Empire; these people were the Rebellion. It unquestionably was risky, comparable to death itself or even more depending on whom they were up against. Strictly speaking, the Emperor himself built his entire nation around individuals who can fight and obtain what he wants.

The stormtroopers are the frontlines in his battle assets, he views them as 'disposable' and nothing more. Further up the hierarchy, commanding officers lead the troops to battle, focusing on tactical maneuvers rather than implementing themselves into the battlefield. The Emperor views them as the trooper's equal, nothing more than pawns to be used up.

His focus or something he wants to make sure he can preserve for as long as possible are the inquisitors and Darth Vader himself. Inquisitors are a group of Force-sensitive individuals who are tasked with hunting down remaining Jedi's, the number of growing inquisitors training in the Galactic Empire is unfathomable, something that the Rebellion mostly feared… but not as much as the Sith Lord himself. Most of the Rebellion heard stories but never experienced him in battle.

The feared man or machine was tall, darkness clouded him, they could feel it, almost suffocating… Darth Vader was the Emperor's trump card and valued possession. Time painfully passed by, the Rebellion became more established, slowly destroying specific regions the Empire had little interest in observing and eradicated the purposefully placed stigma; allowing minimal freedom to arise.

Over time more individuals started joining the Rebellion, some powerful allies establishing connections with the Rebellion in secret from the Empire, slowly and eventually the once-minuscule Rebellion became a problem for the Galactic Empire. Their focus, with the permission of the Emperor himself, switched onto the Rebellion and anyone associated with them.

Fourteen years after that fateful day, the Rebellion remains strong, fighting against the Empire and their purpose of retaliation multiplying passively. Emperor Palpatine already recognized the threat, yet he didn't acknowledge how dangerous the Rebellion was growing to be. Juggling in his own thoughts, the Emperor eventually decided to send a warm-gift while presenting a sinister smile.

The entire Rebellion trembled, their emotions disturbed, fear invoked as they physically could sense something malevolent coming. It didn't need any appearance to recognize what is to eventually arrive. The Rebellion began hesitating in their actions, this 'feeling' left an impression of uncertainty. They didn't know what or who they are up against like it was mentioned beforehand, most of the Rebellion had never fought this malicious individual, all they had a taste of war stories and that was enough to draw a mere depiction in their head.

* * *

"We are going to need help. I am afraid this is out of our expertise," a cautious voice spoke out.

"But Commander! We haven't faced this person yet! How can we decide to call for help when we haven't tried to deal with it ourselves?!"

Within the ship, a conflict of emotions surged, the Commander knew his position, but he also knew something unbeknownst to his crew members that the threat they were eventually going to deal with is something too dangerous.

"Please… trust me on this everyone, this isn't someone who can be dealt with from our experience alone." Walking down the command deck, hands folded behind him, he continued staring at every individual, reading their emotions closely, "this entity isn't someone we can ever hope to defeat. You all remember that day… the day where all the Jedi's were eradicated. Well, people kept wondering who was responsible for eliminating such skilled warriors." He paused momentarily before gazing towards everyone with a deadly-stilled expression.

"This is the man who was responsible for eradicating them." Silence escalated. It was simple, fear became words on a physical-field, no one dared reply with another suggestion of retaliation against the Sith Lord.

"Then who do we ask for help if there is no one capable to defeat him?"

A smile that no one could comprehend surfaced on the Commander's face, "there is someone, yet I don't have the slightest clue if she is ready to remove herself from the shell that she placed on herself." Removing himself from the room, the commander walked down the hallway and into the basement.

Opening an old-dust filled box, he picked up a stationary device and narrowed his expression before pressing upon it. Light beamed up, a cloaked figure appeared standing tall as it looked around before focusing on someone.

 _"_ _Rex? It's good to see you. I assume this isn't just for idly chit-chatter."_

The feminine voice spoke out, Rex smiled slightly.

"I am afraid so Commander, this is a serious issue. We need your help."

 _"_ _Send me your coordinates and I'll be there as fast as possible."_

"Alright, thank you, Commander."

 _"_ _No need to thank me."_


	2. Chapter 2

It was once prophesied that a boy will be born with unprecedented power. The prophecy designated him as the _Chosen One._

A being so _powerful_ that his aptitude was fabricated from the force itself, a being so _powerful_ he will never allow the light to succumb to the ever-growing darkness, and a being so _powerful_ he will bring balance to the force. However, this prophecy never emanated, the numerous indispensable belief placed upon this divination became nothing but empty words in the wind.

Many questioned, "What happened?" It was simple. _Really_ _simple_.

The prophecy wasn't yet fulfilled, it is continuing to illustrate its path to conclude what it had initially _begun_.

* * *

Rex patiently waited for her arrival, sitting leg-crossed on top of a crystalline contraption, which was solely responsible for holding homeopathic necessities. He couldn't help himself but express a feeling of warmth, knowing that it's been fourteen years since the _Clone Wars_ had ended.

Something so dreadful, Rex wished he wouldn't have to experience it again. But something made his return to the noxious battlefield. He knew that this time, he wasn't fighting for the same thing again. The frontier established radar bleeped repeatedly, presenting a minuscule red mark proceeding towards the capital ship's hanger.

"Commander…" Rex whispered. The abrupt interruption abolished those momentarily misplaced memories. Pushing himself up, Rex walked closer but paused upon the guidelines established for aircraft landing. He attempted to prepare himself mentally and physically for this reunion, but something assured him that it wasn't necessary.

The hanger's automated plasma-shield gradually disables, the plasma ripples before disappearing and an undulating echo of the safeguard is replaced swiftly with the aircraft's roaring engine.

Upon landing, Rex's deep-rooted habits returned, folding both arms behind his back and straightening the entire length of his body; instinctive posture. The exterior of the ship extended outwards, allowing the interior to gradually unclutter while great volumes of heat and pressure exerted from the internal region of the craft itself.

"Rex." A familiar voice entrenched with maturity called out towards the longstanding war soldier standing opposite the stationary ship.

"Commander Tano." He replied sturdily, smiling as he saw the grown figure walk down the extended mechanical ramp, even though she was cloaked in some worn-out fabric, he could continually tell that she was the commander he fought alongside with during the war.

"You can never learn to drop the titles, can you?"

"Old habits, Commander. Besides, you've gotten older."

"Really? In what way can you tell?" The tone of her speech spoke out cheerfully. Smiling at that remark, Rex inwardly nodded as he remembered that was one of the Commander's special personal traits: being _snippy_. In dire times, a bit of humor would entertain a lost soul, especially individuals that were mentally defeated during the pinnacle moment of warfare.

Leaving the extended platform, the Togruta stood at eye level with her old friend; something she didn't think would ever happen. She pinched the fabric of her cloak and pushed it back which further revealed how mature the Togruta had really become.

"Well, you've grown taller and in addition, I can see your montrals being longer than it used to be."

"Very observant."

There was a moment of silence, but the two realized they couldn't hold it in any longer. Rex and Ahsoka finally embraced, arms wrapped around each other tightly as memories of being together flooded their vision.

The embrace didn't last long, but it was certainly enough. Stepping back, Ahsoka coughed lightly.

"Guide me to the problem at hand."

"Absolutely Commander."

"Rex… enough with the titles, Ahsoka is enough."

"In my book Commander, a little respect can go a long way."

 ** _"_** ** _Who's the youngling."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name is Ahsoka Tano."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir, I thought you said that you never had a Padawan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's been a mix-up, the youngling is in with me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me Skyguy."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What did you just call me?! Don't get Snippy with me little one! You know, I don't even think you are old enough to be a Padawan!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, maybe I am not. But Master Yoda thinks I am."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well you are not with Master Yoda now, so if you are ready you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."_**

"Commander, is everything fine?"

Ahsoka quickly snapped back to reality. A mixture of sorrow and regret surfaced from that reminiscing moment. All these years, the Togruta had been attempting to contact her Master, but to no avail. She tried continuously, denying the possibility of him passing away, however, the haunting thought congealed. Ahsoka felt like she had failed him, disappointed him… left him. These self-centered sentiments are what made the matured Togruta drive into complete isolation; completely sealing herself from the outside world. The combinations of clashing emotions abruptly stopped as she realized that there is no point being remorseful now.

This wasn't what her Master would have _wanted._

Focusing back onto Rex, she smiled lightly.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Envision yourself, from this miserable perspective: breathing in a cruel world where the only thing that kept you remotely sane are the one's dearest to you; making the gruelling world bearable.

Imagine those very close you vanish, taken away or _killed._ Anything you try, even with everything in your power there is nothing you can do that could possibly bring them back and nothing to stop them from evaporating away from the painful world.

This is the pandemonium of the secluded ones. They've lost everything and anything. Eventually, all will end. The happiness, the dread, the misperception, the wrath, the misery… everything will finally meet its culmination.

This is the absolute _gift_ and _curse_ , a universal law that ties all sentient life together and will be burdened with, _even you._

* * *

"A Sith Lord... any information about him?"

Rex sighed miserably, "nothing more than his appointed arrival Commander."

Ahsoka joyfully patted Rex on the shoulder, "be cheerful, you did a great job."

Rotating his head slightly, Rex's eyes gradually focused on the passageway from which he appeared from; it was the departure segment hooked on the hanger. Fellow individuals onboard the deck clouded his initial proposal about bringing Ahsoka here and doubted that everyone onboard would follow the proposition he would offer.

Exhaling with uncertainty, Rex faces Ahsoka once more; an expression of doubt surfaced.

"Yeah well… I wish I could say the same for everyone else on this deck."

Examining Rex's altered expression, uncertainty was clearly visible, especially for someone like Ahsoka; it didn't require the _Force_ to realize something was erroneous.

Following his statement, she suspected something about Rex's fellow crew-members, do they find the presence of a _Retired-Jedi_ a little unsettling?

Surely not, but it isn't impossible. However, the other conclusion would be the Sith Lord himself. The proclamation of the Sith Lord's arrival is unquestionably going to shake the entire Rebellion, shattering any initial hope established, eventually only leaving a trail of darkness and defeat.

"Are you going to introduce me to them?" Ahsoka replied, challenging his doubtful statement.

Rex took a moment to inspect her, that statement was backed up with such unrivalled confidence. He smiled, surely reminded him of the same Commander that fought alongside him during the Clone Wars. Confident and brave: this was undoubtedly the same Ahsoka Tano.

But little did she know, after her unwanted parting, the corrupt-fragmented society formulated stories suitable enough to elucidate her disappearance.

"Of course, but I was hoping to reveal you later. You see Commander, they've heard stories of you. And of course, these were the rumors created by the masses, 'Ahsoka Tano killing civilians and escaping from the Jedi's grasp.' The Jedi temple got quite the hitting too from that accusation."

To Rex's surprise, Ahsoka didn't appear to be shocked or enthused by his declaration; it's as if she had expected it to happen. To further broaden his surprise, Ahsoka leaves a spirited smirk which conveyed well to her already combust-confidence. He knew it, she wasn't accepting the prolonged postponement of her appearance.

"You don't mean they'll start jumping on me?"

"Hopefully not, for their sake of course. I tried debunking it, telling them it was a blank tittle-tattle. But to no surprise, words aren't enough to move something that's been coursing through their mind for years." Rex strongly replied, the reassurance wasn't necessary, but it continually has its benefits.

"However, actions speak louder than words. I'll aid the Rebellion with everything in my power, hopefully, it will break the alleged rumors circulating in their thoughts." Ahsoka assured him completely.

"So, have you made any contact with the General? We couldn't contact him at all after the- "

"No."

Interrupting him, Ahsoka put up a blank expression. Even though her tone spoke no emotions, Rex realized that this was a _soft_ subject for her.

He could see it, behind those blue eyes, she was _broken._

 **He understood completely.**

During the times of war, the two of them were _close._

Even if no one else on the battlefield realized, Rex did.

She was talkative, backtalked a lot. When Rex first saw her, he was astonished. Someone this young participating in the war? And to back it up, she was the General's Padawan. The General was impetuous, but the greatest.

He kept a high sense of security over us, especially _her._

The unbelievable bond they shared during the war only strengthened. _She_ would comfort _him_ when times are bad, and sometimes the General would push it away to not show weakness. This affection is something Rex realized the General always appreciated even if he doesn't show it up-front.

They would argue whenever possible, but this personal conflict is what tied them _closer._

He noted the countless times the two of them were joyful, and it always happened to be when they are with one another.

When Ahsoka was falsely accused, the General couldn't sleep. He continually made diplomacies, spending his entire day and night.

All he _wanted_ was her assured _safety._

After her choice to leave the Order, Rex immediately noticed a change in the General. On the outside he looked: vigorous, healthy, joyful, but inside he was ruined, wrecked, _near-absent._

Rex wondered, was this how Ahsoka felt?

Currently, on the outside, she appears to be the same as how the General was: robust, healthy, joyful. But after asking about _him_ , everything was clear.

Leaving him must have been _painful._

"I see." Rex finally said, not wanting to choke on his words.

"Introduce me to your crew, it is important to establish something first and foremost. I'll go under another alias: _Fulcrum_." The upended Togruta settled with a decisive tone.

Without a room to argue, Rex nodded his head in response to her decision.

"Affirmative."

* * *

 _Cold, darkness, and terror._

The Imperial soldiers stood head-strong, aligned down the ramp. However, they couldn't help but shiver at his absolute terrifying presence. How can something like that possibly exist? Secreting fear right down your veins by nothing but his presence alone.

Motorized breathing, heavy footsteps, unbearable atmosphere, who else could it be? Nobody in the entire _Universe_ is capable of such a feat than the Sith Lord himself.

One of the higher privileged Imperial members walked towards Lord Vader, he appeared to be confident, but the fear was evident; it reeked of it inside of him.

"Lord Vader... we have assembled your ship. It is currently ready in the highest quality possible. We'll wait for your return." He spoke with strained self-confidence.

Vader walked past him, not even acknowledging his existence.

There was nothing in his mind, just the _cold, darkness, and terror._


End file.
